


Symphony

by yuzuruhanyutrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/pseuds/yuzuruhanyutrash
Summary: "I've met someone in Japan. Someone who wants to train here and have me as a coach. I want to know your opinion""That's cool! I mean, I don't care who trains here, but I'm happy they considered you""It's Yuzuru Hanyū"Javier learns that no matter how much he likes the loneliness that competing on the ice gives him, his heart still has some space left for someone else to be in it.





	Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Working in a bar, I've been listening to this song on a daily basis, and then one day inspiration struck me. Here it is.  
> The song is [Symphony](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aatr_2MstrI), by Clean Bandit feat Zara Larsson

  


_I’ve been hearing symphonies_  
_Before all I heard was silence_  
_A rhapsody for you and me_  
_And every melody is timeless_

  


**Summer 2012**  
"You have the best Quad Sal in the category, how come you can't win a gold medal at international events?"  
He knew people probably weren't actually saying these things, but this is all he could keep telling himself.  
It had been yet another bad day for Javier.  
Brian had gone for a quick trip to Japan and he was left training by himself at Cricket Club, working on his choreography with David Wilson.  
He had been jumping his Quad Sal for a while, rejoicing in the little happiness that landing that jump gave him.  
He needed to make good use of it.  
"Javier, can I talk to you for a second?"  
Javi raised his head from the ice in front of his feet and saw his coach waving his hand.  
"When did you got back?" he asked him.  
"My flight landed half an hour ago, I immediately came here. I need to ask you something..."  
Javier followed him into his small office.  
"What is it?" He was a little nervous.  
"I've met someone in Japan. Someone who wants to train here and have me as a coach. I want to know your opinion"  
"That's cool! I mean, I don't care who trains here, but I'm happy they considered you"  
"It's Yuzuru Hanyū"  
A moment of silence.  
Yuzuru was already well known in the figure skating world. He had won both Junior Grand Prix and Junior Worlds title in the 2009/2010 season and got 3rd at senior Worlds in Nice  
"Cool. It will be fun to have him around. Challenging, but fun!"  
"I'm happy you're ok with this. He's coming next week, we'll start working with him right away"  
They kept talking about the upcoming season's programs for a while, before going back to their tasks.  
A week later a scrawny Asian kid walked through the door of the skating rink.  
He smiled politely to everyone, bowed and introduced himself in a very bad English.  
"Nice to meet you. I like your Quad Sal" was all Javier heard.  


  


_Life was stringing me along_  
_Then you came and you cut me loose_  
_Was solo singing on my own_  
_Now I can’t find the key without you_

  


"Javi, please, show me the Quad Sal again!!"  
Javier laughed.  
He was slowly getting used to have Yuzuru on the rink.  
The first days he kept feeling a stinging sense of inferiority, when he saw him land a perfect Triple Axel, while he was still sipping coffee, trying to wake himself up from a long night on Call of Duty.  
Javier was used to loneliness; that's the reason why he chose a sport like figure skating.  
He didn't like working in a team; he didn't like following other people's orders; he didn't like when others didn't do what he asked them to.  
But training with Yuzuru was different.  
The Japanese would slowly skate around the rink, watching Javier's jump from every point of view, hoping to be able to jump it in the same, wonderful way.  
The Spaniard was happy he had something that the other didn't have, almost proud of himself, but he was also willing to share it with such an enthusiast fella.  
He jumped the Quad Sal and then skated away.  
David was putting on their music, to train their whole programs, as they did every morning.

  


_And now your song is on repeat_  
_And I’m dancin' on to your heartbeat_  
_And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete_  
_So if you want the truth_  
_I just wanna be part of your symphony_  
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
_Symphony, like a love song on the radio_  
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

  


**Finlandia Trophy 2012**  
Notre-Dame de Paris' music was loud in the arena.  
Yuzuru had just landed his Quad Sal at the beginning of his Free Skate.  
It hadn't been exactly perfect, but it was very good.  
A huge improvement from the ones Javier had seen in training.  
He clapped in front of the small screen they had in the backstage.  
He was second to go in the last group, and he certainly didn't want to lose to his new teammate.  
If at first he was scared of having someone around his age to work with, now he was completely at ease.  
They would joke and play and help each other at the rink, all the time.  
They had quickly become good friends, so to say.  
They weren't going out or having dinner together, but they could count on each other.  
So when Yuzuru went back to Japan for a week, for the usual press conferences at the beginning of the season, Javier felt alone for the first time.  
No Yuzu's hair to mess with; no "Javiiiii" yelled from every corner of the rink, to watch a good Salchow; no silly grin every time he would raise his hand to ask him to get him up from the ice.  
With a heavy heart for these memories, Javier went out for his turn, and failed miserably.  
His amazing Quad Sal? Popped...  
The rest of the program went on quite smoothly, but his mind was fixated on that mistake.  
He finished his performance, unable to perfectly convey his feelings. He was mostly disappointed in himself.  
But when Javier went in the green room, to see the other skaters and wait for their scores, he was finally reunited with his new friend.  
"Yuzuru!!" he yelled  
"Javiii~!" he heard back, as the Japanese opened his arms to hug him.  
He went for it with such a strength that Yuzuru's head crashed lightly against the wall behind the sofa.  
Javier laughed and rested his head over Yuzuru's chest, deaf to any sound that wasn't the fast heartbeat underneath it.

  


_I’m sorry if it’s all too much_  
_Every day you’re here, I’m healing_  
_And I was runnin' out of luck_  
_I never thought I’d find this feeling_

  


"Javiiii, stop it, please!"  
Yuzuru was complaining again.  
Javier was only tickling him, but Yuzuru was scared that it could trigger his asthma so he kept asking him to stop.  
"I'm sorry, you know it, I don't want you to feel sick"  
"Or maybe you do. Maybe you want me dead, so you win"  
Javier laughed out loud, a hand pressed to his stomach.  
"I would never do that! I really like having you around..."  
Yuzuru smiled at him.  
"Let's train. We have Grand Prix soon!"  
Javier nodded. It was training time.  
It was about time he showed to the world what he was capable of!

  


_And now your song is on repeat_  
_And I’m dancin' on to your heartbeat_  
_And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete_  
_So if you want the truth_  
_I just wanna be part of your symphony_  
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
_Symphony, like a love song on the radio_  
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

  


**GPF Sochi 2012**  
The Japanese national anthem was playing, but Yuzuru wasn't on the highest spot of the podium.  
Javier was watching from a side of the rink, happy yet sad at the same time.  
He didn't make it, he disappointed himself again.  
Yuzuru had a beaming smile on his face as he was showing off his silver medal, singing his own anthem, probably dreaming of being in place of Daisuke Takahashi.  
Javier really wanted to be there, on that podium.  
He wanted to be on Takahashi's place, with 'La Marcha Real' as his background music. He wanted to see Yuzuru be proud of him, as he was right now.  
At the same time, he would have been perfectly content to be in place of Yuzuru, looking at him on the highest spot.  
He really wanted for the two of them to share as many podiums as possible in their short competitive career.  
He wanted to keep on congratulate him and get congratulated back; he wanted to keep on hug Yuzuru at the end of every competition, feeling his heartbeat next to his own.

  


_And now your song is on repeat_  
_And I’m dancin' on to your heartbeat_  
_And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete_  
_So if you want the truth_  
_I just wanna be part of your symphony_  
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

  


**World Championships Shanghai 2015**  
Yuzuru had had his worst season ever.  
It obviously meant that he had won the second Grand Prix Final of his career and a new National title, but it had taken a toll on him.  
He was now in the backstage, walking towards Javier, tears in his eyes.  
And Javier only wanted to hug him and make those tears disappear.  
He had won, but he couldn't stand to see the other like that.  
As the organizers were preparing the podium, a catchy song was playing.  
Yuzuru tried very hard to find the words to express himself.  
He was happy for Javi. Only a 1/8 of him, but he was. The remaining feeling he had was regret.  
He couldn't deliver his own idea of performance and he was hating himself for that.  
Javier did what he was so used and loved to do.  
He hugged him tightly.  
"Yuzuru, listen to me... I may have won this time, but you'll always be the champion in my heart, ok?"  
He brushed his hair behind his ears and smiled, before pulling the Japanese in for yet another hug.  
Their heart beating as one, their arms on each other.  
There was no other place Javier would rather be.  
Not even on the highest spot of a World Championships' podium

  


_I just wanna be part of your symphony_  
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
_Symphony, like a love song on the radio_  
_Symphony_  
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
_Symphony, like a love song on the radio_

  


**World Championships Helsinki 2017**  
Javier had missed the podium again, while Yuzuru had written history, again.  
He panicked when he heard the score.  
He knew he had to do his best to try to reach it, but his legs didn't want to cooperate.  
He fumbled, he fell, he put his hands down...  
The podium was gone, his place taken by the person he had come to love the most.  
He missed it, sharing a podium with Yuzuru.  
The whole season had been full of struggles for him.  
So when he saw Yuzu coming at him, he was ready to congratulate him.  
"I told you last year, didn't I? You worked hard, you deserve it".  
He had taken the crown back, but Javier wasn't sad in this passing.  
Because Yuzuru was holding him tighter than usual, murmuring soft words about sadness for not being with him again.  
Javier had never felt better.  
He still had one more season.  
One more chance to win an Olympic medal; one more chance to win a World Championships; one more chance to win a Grand Prix Final...  
And many more hugs to share with the man he had come to love with all his heart.

  


_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :)
> 
> Don't forget to check my other [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/works)  
> Or come talk to me on [Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/yuzuruhanyutrash/?hl=it) <3


End file.
